Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Voting Center
Here you can vote. Featured Article *Vicoran #Nice content. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Exo-Force Wiki sysop) 07:19, February 16, 2011 (UTC) *Shadowplayer #It's the page I have put 100% effort into. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 07:29, February 16, 2011 (UTC) *Rando #I think it's a good page and I worked really hard on it. - [[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[Rando|'0']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'7']] Featured Image *File:Journey's End thing.jpg #I worked hard on this in my Photoshop program GIMP, as a broken effect isn't exactly easy. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 21:49, February 4, 2011 (UTC) #Sorry IDS, but I like this one better. Reach for the stars and don't look back! 22:06, February 5, 2011 (UTC) *File:Ganon BZP.jpg #This screen-grab documents possibly the greatest achievement one of our users has made in the greater Bionicle community. I'm not exactly sure, but I am pretty confident in saying it is the only moc of a CBW user to make it to the BZP main page, ever. Besides, I'm pretty damn proud of it :)--[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 20:51, February 5, 2011 (UTC) #And rightfully so. [[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[Rando|'0']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'7']] #Agreed. #O_O EPIC #I. Love. Gannon. O_O --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia rollbacker XD) 09:23, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Comments *Didn't you already nominate that last time Jman? --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia rollbacker XD) 09:23, February 7, 2011 (UTC) *Because I want my time and effort appretiated. As it's not a pic I can take on the iPhone. (No offense IDS. ;) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 01:02, February 8, 2011 (UTC) *Why is the featured stuff, rarely updated? I swear we have loads of admins now. lazy bunch :P Featured Story *The Dark Side # I think we've worked hard on this, and we should give it a shot.--THE DARK SIDE!!!! 01:51, February 5, 2011 (UTC) #It's awesome and well written. I really wish I could write that good.[[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] *Dark Realities # No offense, but TDS is a simply a version of our wiki's cliché, and this story is the second longest page on the entire site. I deem this worthy. Varkanax39 21:10, February 5, 2011 (UTC) # ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 21:17, February 5, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[Rando|'0']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'7']] #Must...vote...for...this... - I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. #'S an actual frickin' novel. (Not really a long one in novel standards, but still.) And you actually finished it. 80,000 words FOR DA WIN. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 20:27, February 6, 2011 (UTC) # #I see no reason why this has never been nominated before.Nuju of Ice 18:21, February 13, 2011 (UTC) #'Jareroden97' 18:22, February 13, 2011 (UTC) # :D --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 08:07, February 14, 2011 (UTC) #--Chicken Bond 07:40, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Featured Creation *Frost Waddler #I'm quite proud of Waddlers, and this one even has a mohawk! - [[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'0']][[The Great Storm|'7']] #[[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] #That looks pretty cool. ''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) #'Varkanax39' 15:32, January 16, 2011 (UTC) #cool and I alwys liked the waddles their adorably lethal [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] #'Kayos94 23:03, January 26, 2011 (UTC)' #Whoa that's cool!THE DARK SIDE!!!! 01:52, February 5, 2011 (UTC) # *Spaunauh #Custom, and also displays a high level of epicbess (sorry I had to) for it's small size. #will it ever be nominated? [[User:Speewaa48|'Spaunauh']][[User talk:Speewaa48|'Says']][[Speewaa's Story|'Hi']] Featured Trivia Featured Quote * #[[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[Rando|'0']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'7']]